User talk:Scourge of Hatred
hey ghost, about the Vorior collective n my AT, would they join up with the Arkians when they invade the Galaxy. The Tau also join with them, the Arkians are a super high tech race from Andromeda that invades the Milky way, I thought the Vorior would make good shock troops for the Arkians, Just wondering Orkmarine 22:38, October 23, 2012 (UTC) okay thanks, I'm still thinking of where they go. The only reason the Tau jined the Arkians is because the Etherials in this AT are actually Arkian spies sent to turn the Tau to their liking. So the Vorion joining them would be pretty stupid now that i think of it Orkmarine 03:15, October 24, 2012 (UTC) acyally maybe they could. My idea is that the Arkians develop a virus which is put into the Vorior matrix/server thing that they all share. The virus turns most of them to service to the Arkians while a smaller contigent of tougher more evolved Vorior dont turn and make it their mission to destroy the Arkian Vorior in any way possible. Could that work? Orkmarine 22:40, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah your right, I'll think of someplace to put the Vorior, you said they would fight for the good of the Galaxy, would that mean they would fight with the Imperium, Eldar and Rebel Tau against the Arkians? Orkmarine 23:14, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ghost, I was talking to MSW about his race in my AT, the Ara 'Lok. Anyway, we had an idea. The Ara'Lok are much like the Quarians in Mass Effect as they travel the stars in one big fleet. MSW wanted his race to have a battle with the Arkians as the Imperials draw their fleet into Arkian space and have a massive battle. Their fleet is destroyed and only a few Ara Lok are left remaning. Now I was thinking that the battle could be between the Vorior and the Ara Lok. Im thinking that the Vorior have only recently joined the Arkians and the Arkians want to test them in batte, so they send the Vorior war fleet aswell as an Arkian taskforce and ambush the Ara Lok fleet when they enter Arkian Fleet. This is still in the planning stage though and am vry much open to ideas, if you have any tips or if you want to change it around a bit to suit the Vorior message me back. Regards OrkMarine Orkmarine 03:42, October 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm reading that age right now, anyway, do you like the idea of a massive batttle with the Ara Lok and the Arkian/Vorior unit. It would give us a page that the three of us can work on when and if the AT is approved. Also Ive been thinking. Im thinking of using pics of the Quarians from mass effect as female Arkians and pics of the Flood and other random zombie pics for the Vil Orkmarine 22:21, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Yo sorry for leaving so suddenly in chat before. anyway I wont be here for the weekend Im going for a holiday with the folks. You said you had an idea you wanted to tell me before I left , could you message me about what that was Regards OrkMarine Orkmarine 04:01, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Yo buddy, GOOD NEWS, TOTAL APPRIVED MY AT.... YAY Orkmarine 01:38, November 5, 2012 (UTC) here it is, sorry that the writing is small the picture the upload made it small That map is so confusing hah... Perhaps I need to pay more attention. LegionXIII (talk) 03:20, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey bud, Im gonna do a refinment of the AT galaxy map. As you know the Voroir control a substantial amount of space and I need help to what their capital will be named and major outposts eg. Also I am sorry if i offended you in chat before. Orkmarine 02:38, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Yo man, I think it'd be a pretty good true form for Sytarion by the looks of things, especially the head structure Lucario of the Gods (talk 08:04, December 28, 2012 (UTC) hey, the link is http://creative-weaponry.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page LivingInTheLifeInTheLiveOfTheNoob (talk) 02:36, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Edict of Obliteration I have done as asked. Though I hope that this request was not a sign that you have given up on writing fiction for 40k. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 05:28, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry it has taken so long for me to get back to you. Anyway it could work if you do it the right way. First off I would advise not making this empire too big. Maybe a few systems. Secondly if they are a human group try not to make their technology unreasonably advanced. People have a bad tendancy to make non-Imperial civilizations into the bloody Tau. Aside from that the tricky part lies with how you have them interact with the setting in recent years. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 01:22, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Hello Ghost, you seemed annoyed at me when i joined in chat. May I ask why? Imposter101 (talk) 19:49, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Well thank you for explaining Ghost. --Imposter101 (talk) 20:00, May 10, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. But which one is which? You know, the pervert and non innocent? --Imposter101 (talk) 20:07, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I can understand that about Slug, but Tardir? Always seemed like a nice guy. --Imposter101 (talk) 20:12, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I think Tardir encouraged it because Ninja was trolling Slug, to such an extent that Slug rage quit He gained no pleasure from it. I found it quite funny, because Slug claimed himself a master troll. --Imposter101 (talk) 20:37, May 10, 2013 (UTC) hi i read your Xehlok (is that right?) page and its very good. Anyway i was wondering if you knew where i could find pictures like those for this xeno race in the Halo Zone im working on? thanks. Primarch11 01:46, May 14, 2013 (UTC) do you know any users on Deviantart that have good pictures of humanoid demonic aliens out of a nightmare? a list of the users would suffice. Im sorry i might sound picky its just i don't like picking pictures by different designers. thanks. also after you click the signature button, click the add link button. then when you want to write then your user name do: user:(then name) Primarch11 02:35, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Ok reading through Mal'rak and i gotta say very forerunner esq and i totally love it. Though Ash, since it is made up of nanites would an EMP or simmlar wepon render the Ash usuless?T42 (talk) 20:17, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I only ask because EMP tech is not very hard to come by and it would just be kinda an achilles heel for their weapons and ships, espcally ships. Oi got time 4 a chat?T42 (talk) 01:55, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Can I add my Space Marines to Luvts enemies section? T42 (talk) 00:12, June 5, 2013 (UTC) So you changed your name? I was conserned for a moment that someone was stealing your aticalz! ;) Ima derp andywayz could you work your magic and add in the Info Box on my Scales of Malice? I just have the picture there so you know which one to use. Thank you in adavnce if you do and Awwwwww*Sadface* in advance if you refuse:)T42 (talk) 03:50, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Ghost, Its me OrkMarine. Just letting you know that I have succesfully showed R17 our way and he has joined the Dark Editors making us ever stronger. I also just did a little editing on the Dark Editors page in a new member layout just so its easy to see what rank everyone is, if you dont like It I shall change it back immediately Orkmarine 23:42, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey ghost, its me Ork. Just wanting to let you know that the largest user faction, has gotten one larger. I was able to recruit The Pirate Lord into our ranks. Orkmarine 20:53, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Voting for featured page alright, hey ghost i got an idea for an interesting encounter between the brotherhood of the dajakk and the Pestilentia Legionis (for on my page) basically it'll also serve as the first successful feild firing of the daemon missile. Chief designer Undon meets the Pestilentia Legionis for the brotherhoods first and only in person meeting with them. the two fight stern guard resistance side by side for a short while, as Undon basically tries and fails to sell the idea of cooperating with the Brotherhood in the future. as all his attempts lead nowhere he ends up shoting the daemon missile at a hive city. the missile works but a little too well, even as hoards of infected zombies now emmerge from the lower portions of the city to attack both those above and those below defending it the support of the city decays and it falls....mor later Plaguenumber3 (talk) 07:35, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for accidentally kicking you there, was actually meaning to PM you about something important. KhalaelMy Talk 04:56, July 4, 2013 (UTC) check it!Plaguenumber3 (talk) 05:26, July 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: The Xellok Howdy, My folks over at Yuguen could probably be good enemies for the Xellok. Jochannon (talk) 21:40, August 3, 2013 (UTC) , , (UTC) |text= Mother of god.... When he starts to post this shit, I'll get right on it. }} try to help a guy and all he does is get more rustled. I tried reading and helping edit by explaining what was wrong, but when you don't know who the necron are it' s hard enough to explain. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 20:47, September 27, 2013 (UTC) that idea sounds luvly but how would the Kill-Team not get psychichly dominated by the Spees Wormz?T42 (talk) 15:04, November 19, 2013 (UTC)